Patients with histologically or cytologically confirmed solid tumors (including lymphomas) which are refractory to conventional therapy or for which no standard therapy exists will be recruited for this phase I trial of CGP 48664. The study will establish safety and tolerability of the agent, a maximum tolerated dose after one cycle of treatment, and data on the pharmacokinetics of CGP 48664.